Finding a home
by Arenu
Summary: Sibble and Cilea are two orphaned sisters after their family is attacked by werewolves. Sibble becomes distance and Cilea acts somewhat normal.They both get adopted by Cross and start school there. What Sibble doesn't know is someone took interest in her.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ok this is my second run at a fanfic sorry I haven't put any other up schools' a drag! (I have also made revisions.)

Mis: Yeah, Yeah whatever.

Me:Mis you are so mean!

Mis: Whoever said I was nice?

Me:No one...

Mis:Good. Now everyone Read and Review please! Arenu does not own Vampire Knight but she does own Sibble and Cilea! Have fun!

* * *

**First Meeting**

"Cilea get up….Cilea sweetie." Said a soothing and calm young girl's voice.

"Hmm? Oh Sibby…" Said a little girl.

"Come on now school's starting in a bit." Said the young girl's voice.

"Yes Sibby." Cilea said rubbing her raven black sleepy eyes.

"Want me to wait for you?" Asked the voice.

"No go on ahead Sibby." Cilea answered.

"Okay Cilea. Have a good first day." Said the voice. The young girl nodded and left. The girl headed down the hall for the lobby of the dorms. She went out and headed to the schools main building.

_I hope she will be ok_.

The girl thought.

"Ah! SIBBLE!" Yelled a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing the Cross Academy School's uniform with the guardian patch on it.

"Hi Yuuki." Sibble said her mid back length dark brown hair coming in front of her dark brown eyes and lightly touching her porcilen white cheeks.

"So today's your first day right?" Yuuki asked.

"Yes mine and Cilea's." Sibble answered.

"Hope it goes well!" Yuuki cheerily said.

"Yuuki come on." Said a young boy's voice.

"Oh come on Zero you can at least say hi!" Yuuki yelled at a silverish haired and lilac eyed boy that was a little taller than her.

"Hi. There happy?" Zero said.

"Yes." Yuuki smiled.

"Uh huh. We'll be late." Zero said.

Yuuki gasped and grabbed Zero and Sibble's hand and ran to the main school building.

Sibble sat through the class, after the teacher introduced her to the class, quietly and near the window. When class was ended she was up and gone to see her sister.

"Excuse me did Cilea Kurasaki come in today?" Sibble asked the teacher.

"Yes she is over there by the window." The teacher pointed to a girl staring out the window her short light brown hair lightly fluttering thanks to the breeze.

"Cilea come on it's time to go." Sibble said.

Cilea looked up and smiled to see her sister. "Hi Sibby. I had a good day." Cilea said.

"That's good." As Sibble bent to kiss Cilea's forehead the teacher almost thought they were twins except Sibble had longer and darker hair color than Cilea.

"Hehe. Let's go Sibby." Cilea said getting up.

As the girls were walking together towards the dorms they noticed a big crowd of girls and Yuuki, with Zero, were yelling in the middle of it.

"I wonder what's going on." Sibble and Cilea walked over and found Yuuki and Zero. "Yuuki what's going on?" She asked.

"The Night Class is coming out." Yuuki replied.

"Oh." Sibble and Cilea watched quietly as the gates opened and gorgeously beautiful students wearing a white version of the Cross Academy school uniform came out.

As they came out all the girls screamed and swooned over the boys. The boys called out and said hi except for one. The first one that came out every girl screamed Kaname-san or samma so Sibble knew his name. He had short brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. As Sibble stared at him he noticed her and nodded curtly.

"Did you see that the new girl in 2B got a nod from Kuran-samma!" They all whispered.

Sibble blushed and her, with Cilea attached, ran off back to the dorms. She was blushing the whole time.

A few hours later Cilea was asleep and Sibble was wide awake. Sibble was writing in her journal when she heard a pebble hit her window. Sibble looked down to see no one, then turned back to her desk. Just a minute later she heard three pebbles hit her window again. Sibble got up and changed from her Pj's to some jeans and a shirt.

Sibble was on the second floor and went down to the lobby then to where her room window was. "Excuse me is someone there?" Sibble whispered but loud enough for someone to hear. Sibble waited but no one answered.

_Okay either I'm going crazy or someone wants to annoy me_.

Sibble was going back towards the lobby when a small white box with a red ribbon tied in a bow was thrown in front of her. "Hello!" Sibble half-yelled. No one answered but she picked up the little box.

Sibble opened the box and inside the box was a pure silver cross necklace with ancient writing. Also inside was a note saying that the writing said, '_Truth is beauty, and beauty is truth.' _It also said, _'wear this for your protection_.' Sibble looked around then put the necklace back in the box and went back to her dorm. She fell asleep when she put her Pj's back on and laid her head down on the bed.

* * *

Me: So how was it?

Mis: Eh.

Me:What do you mean by Eh? Mis!

Mis:Eh. Review for her sake HAHAHAHAHA!

Me:Someone help Mis is being mean again! -crys in a corner-

Mis:HAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Ok Chapter 2!

Mis: Great.

Me: Don't start with me Mis!

Mis: Uh huh. I will if I feel like it!

Me: Meany!

Mis: Yep. Well again review please.

* * *

**Gossip Gone Bad**

"Cilea time to get up." Sibble said lightly. "Cilea come now wake up." Sibble lightly pushed Cilea's shoulder.

"Hmn? Oh Sibby school already?" Cilea asked.

"Yes. Up time." Sibble said.

"Ok Sibby. Oh Sibby are you going to wear your gift?" Cilea asked softly.

"Huh?" Sibble questioned.

"The silver cross necklace." Cilea said pointing at the box.

"How did you know about that?" Sibble asked.

"He was here…I think he likes you…But he's cold very cold….Be careful." Cilea smiled.

"I don't want to…I'll check on you today again." Sibble said walking out and shutting the door.

_Her predictions and words have never been wrong...I'm afraid on who 'He' is…_ Sibble sighed. _I have to focus I can't falter or I might put her in danger._

Sibble went to her class but when she walked in all the girls were glaring at her like lions looking at their prey.

_Great._

Sibble sat down and she was ignored by everyone but she didn't care. But when she went to get her sister again after class she saw her sister had a saddened expression on her face.

"How was Cilea today?" Sibble asked the teacher.

"Umm she was very quiet but the girls were being different to her today. Did something happen?" the teacher asked.

"No, but thank you for caring." Sibble said walking over to Cilea. "Cilea time to go."

"Ok." Cilea said lightly and out of it. "He's going to be sad." Cilea got up and Sibble waited till she got her bag from the side of her desk and they walked out.

As they walked out to the court yard Yuuki and Zero were in a crowd again keeping the girls away.

"SIBBLE CAN YOU HELP REAL QUICK!" Yuuki called out across the way.

"Ok." Sibble gave Cilea her bag and walked over to Yuuki who gave her a wooden extra pole.

Then at the same time Yuuki and Sibble yelled, "GUYS GET BACK!" just as the Night Class came out.

"Hello Yuuki." A soothing voice from behind her and Yuuki said.

"Kaname-samma. Hello. Oh! This is Sibble." Yuuki pointed to Sibble.

"Hello Miss Sibble it's nice to meet you." Kaname took and kissed Sibble's hand lightly.

"Sibby time to go." They heard a light and very soft voice.

"Cilea. Oh yes." Sibble took her hand back from Kaname's light grasp. Sibble took her bag from Cilea and they both walked away from the crowd. "Bye Yuuki!" She yelled with her back turned.

"I will see you later Yuuki." Kaname said walking to the school building with a small pained look on his face.

Cilea and Sibble got back to the dorms just as the intercom came on. "WOULD CILEA AND SIBBLE KURASAKI PLEASE GO TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE!"

"Great what did we do?" Sibble said closing the door to their dorm and locked it.

After a 20 minute walk Cilea and Sibble were at Cross's office.

"You wanted to see us?" Sibble said walking in the room.

"Ahh! Sibble! Cilea!" An eccentric and loud man said. "You both look fine!" The man excitedly said.

"Cross did you call us here for nothing?" Sibble asked annoyed.

"No! I wanted to check up on you!" Cross started to pout.

"So nothing." Sibble said.

"Wah! Cilea, Sibble is being mean to me!" Cross whined.

"Sibby be nice to Cross-san." Cilea said softly.

"Why should I?" Sibble jokingly said.

"Hehe. Sibby I'm tired." Cilea said looking at Sibble.

"Ok we will go now Cilea." Sibble said looking at Cross.

"Ok you can go. Have a nice night Cilea, Sibble." Cross said waving good-bye as they left his office.

"Night." Both of them said at the same time.

After Cilea and Sibble left Cross laid back in his chair. "They are so bottled up." Cross said to the empty room.

Cilea and Sibble got back to their dorm and changed into their Pj's and plopped into their beds.

"Sibby can you sing me a song?" Cilea asked.

"Sure Cilea." Sibble got up from her bed and went to Cilea's side. Sibble took in a deep breath.

"I don't know what words I can say

The wind has a way to talk to me

Flowers sleep a silent lullaby I

Pray for reply I'm ready

Quiet days calm me

Oh serenity someone please help me

Hummm

What is it they say maybe I'll know someday

I don't know what words I can say

The wind has a way to talk to me

Flowers sleep a silent lullaby I

Pray for a reply I'm ready… "(Song is from Outlaw Star I don't own)

Sibble looked at Cilea who now was fast asleep. "May your dreams be sweet." Sibble kissed Cilea's forehead and walked to her desk.

Around twelve o'clock again she heard pebbles at her window. Sibble ignored the sound but it went on for an hour she finally gave up and went down.

"Hello? Who's there? Stop pebbling my window!" Sibble said/whispered harshly.

When Sibble was leaving a note floated down from above her. Sibble caught it and opened it. _Please wear the necklace it will protect you form what you are afraid of_. Sibble shrugged and put the note in her pocket then went back to her room. When she walked back in there was Cilea wide awake. "Oh Cilea did I wake you when I left?" Sibble asked walking and closing the door and locking it.

"No. He was sad today. You should wear the necklace he left me a bracelet." Cilea said smiling and showed Sibble a gold cross bracelet.

"Cilea, sweetie, who is this 'He' you keep talking about?" Sibble asked.

"I won't tell you will know in two days when the ball is here." Cilea giggled and laid her head back down on the pillow and went back to sleep.

Sibble shook her head confused but went to her bed and laid down. Sibble had a hard time getting to sleep she had only two hours of sleep.

* * *

Me: Ok tell me!

Mis: Yeah tell her so she shuts up.

Me: Mis you meany! I hate you! –crys-

Mis: You know you love me. –gives cookie to Arenu-

Me: YAY!-tackles Mis-


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Ok third! I'm getting there!

Mis: Yeah sure you are.

Me: Mis don't start with me I'm doing well!

Mis: Yeah whatever. Well everyone read and leave me alone.

Me: Now ones bugging you but me.

Mis: Yeah I know and that's where this ends! –takes Arenu behind a curtain-

* * *

**Friend or Backstabber?**

"Cilea time to get up." Sibble said softly.

"Hmn…Ok Sibby. Sibby are you going to wear it today? I am." Cilea said.

Sibble looked at Cilea then walked to her desk and pulled out the little box. "I'll wear it if it will make you happy." Sibble said putting it on.

"Hehe. Thank you Sibby." Cilea said.

"I'll come at the same time again." Sibble said. Cilea nodded and smiled.

As Sibble walked, into the room, again, the girls ignored her but she didn't care though she saw a girl next to her desk waiting. Sibble walked over and put her bag on the side wear the hanger was.

"Hi." The girl said.

"Hi." Sibble answered.

"So Sibble right?" The girl asked.

"Yes." Sibble answered again.

"I'm Ashley. But you can call me Ash." Ashley happily said.

"Ok." Sibble answered liked a robot not trusting anyone.

"Want to be friends?" Just as Ashley said that, the bell rung and the teacher asked that everyone take their seats.

Through out the class Sibble contemplated on being friends with Ashley. Sibble decided no. She would rather not have someone to worry about. However, she would tell this to Cilea to get her thought on it.

When the bell rung for class to end Sibble darted out fast. She heard Ashley calling and running after her. Since Sibble studied the layout of the school, Sibble lost Ashley in no time.

_Damn she is persistent. _

Sibble thought as she entered her sister's classroom.

"How was…" Sibble looked around and didn't see her sister anywhere. "Where's Cilea?" She asked worried.

"Something happened and she's in the nurse's office." The teacher said.

Sibble ran out as fast as she could to the nurse's office. When she got there, she saw her sister sleeping. Her skin though was paler than normal her light brown hair looked dark around her skin.

"Is she ok?" Sibble asked.

"Yes. She was a bit dizzy and asked the teacher if she could come here but she fainted in the doorway so a student brought her here. She's been sleeping ever since. However, she should be fine now.

"Thank you." Sibble walked over to Cilea. "Cilea sweetie." Sibble called softly

"Hmm? Sibby…" Cilea said opening her eyes slightly.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?" Sibble asked.

"Fine now. Sorry to worry you. We can go now." Cilea said getting up.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Sibble asked concerned.

"Yes Sibby." Cilea smiled.

"Ok. Nurse I'm taking my sister back to the dorms." Sibble said taking Cilea's bag and books.

"Alright. If there are any other problems come see me." The nurse said.

"Okay. Thank you Miss." Sibble said leaving with Cilea.

Sibble and Cilea were walking to the dorms when the intercom came on. "WOULD ALL KIDS DAY AND NIGHT REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM!" Then it stopped.

"You ok to go Cilea?" Sibble asked.

"Yes. Let's go Sibby." Cilea said.

They walked in and saw the only two seats opened were near the night class and Kaname (the seat practically was next to him). The girls sat down, Cilea was next to Kaname, Cilea giggled and then Cross was on stage.

"Thank you everyone! Now I've called you all here to tell you of the up coming ball! The Day and Night classes are to be there. It will happen Saturday. Please plan to come! Thank you!" Cross finished.

After the Cross got off the stage, everyone started to get up to leave. Just as Cilea fell back and fainted. Kaname though caught her.

"Cilea!" Sibble's eyes went wide as watermelons.

"Let's take her to the Nurse's office." Kaname calmly said.

When Kaname started to walk everyone parted to let him though. Before he started to walk he whispered to Sibble to stay close, and that's what she did.

"Miss Nurse." Kaname called nicely.

The nurse came out and saw that Cilea had fainted again. "Oh dear again?" The Nurse said.

"She fainted after the announcement." Sibble worriedly said.

"Ok. Do you mind if she stays the night so I can observe her?" The nurse asked.

"Ok." Sibble thanked the Nurse and left with Kaname following.

"I'll walk you to the Dorms Miss Sibble." Kaname said.

"I'm fine." Sibble said walking to the Day dorms.

"Please allow me." Kaname said.

Sibble looked at him as he smiled kindly at her and she sighed then nodded her approval.

"Thank you." Kaname said walking with her up to the gate after 20 minutes.

"Well have a nice night." Sibble said heading in the gate. Just as Sibble stepped through Kaname grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"May your dreams be sweet." Kaname said and then let go of her hand and went to the school's main building.

Sibble stared at his back for a bit blushing and holding her hand close. Then ran to her room. She closed the door and hit the showers thinking it was a very, very, very long day. When she got out 20 minutes later Sibble was in her Pj's and climbed in her bed. Sibble got little sleep that night again worrying about her sister and the kiss on her hand.

* * *

Me: Yay I escaped!

Arri: For now.

Me: Arri what are you doing here?

Arri: Stopping by to read that's all.

Me: Oh. Like it?

Arri: Yeah nice. Oh its Mis well cya Arenu!

Me: Wait don't leave me!

Mis: ARENU!

Me: Cya guys in the next chapter if I live that long! –runs away-


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Fourth!

Mis: Lovely

Me:Grrr!

Mis: You want me to get you again?

Me: Oh God no!!!!!!!!!

Mis:HAHAHAHA!!!!

Me: -runs away-

* * *

**A Present?**

Sibble had two hours of sleep worring like hell. So she got dressed and ran to the Nurse's office to check on Cilea.

"Excuse me Nurse I'm here to see my sister." Sibble said walking in. "Nurse?" She called.

"Ah Miss Kurasaki. Your sister slept soundly and she seems better." The Nurse said.

"Ok. But I would like her to stay here for the day until school is over." Sibble said.

"Ok. I'll see you after school then." The Nurse said as Sibble walked out the door to get to class.

When Sibble got to the class the girls were glaring at her, however Sibble ignored everyone of them. The teacher though was not happy about the girls being mean.

"Hey Sibble!" A too fimilar voice said as Sibble sat down.

"Ashley." Sibble said absently.

Today Ashley had her golden long hair down to her blue sparkling bright eyes. Ashley walked over to her smiling big.

"Hey Sibble. So what's you answer." Ashley asked.

'_I forgot to ask Cilea! I'll have to use mine.' _Sibble looked into Ashley's eyes abd then looked away. "No." Sibble said stright forwardly.

Now Ashley hated rejection and took really badly. "If that's how your going to be then watch your back." Ashley walked away huffing and pouting.

The teacher heard and watched the whoel thing and made a not to tell Cross. The teacher was informed that Sibble was 'special' and he should be notified if she needs to be transfered to the night class for any reasons. And he though that her using her powers and making an enemy out of the whole class might be a good reason.

The bell rung to ebd the class and Sibble walked outfast to go see her sister. when she got there Cilea was awake and playing Solitare.

"Hey there Cilea." Sibble said.

"Sibby! How was class?" Cilea asked

"Good I guess. Are you feelling better today?" Sibble asked walking over to her.

"Yes much better. Kate said I can leave." Cilea said.

"Ok. "Thank you Miss Kate." Sibble bowed then her and Cilea walked out.

"Are you going to help Yuki-san today?" Cilea asked.

"Umm no I'm too tired today I didn't get sleep," Sibble said yawning.

"Sibby I was fine you didn't have to worry." Cilea said.

While they were heading to the Dorms the intercome came on. "WOULD CILEA AND CIBBLE KURASAKI REPORT TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE IMMERDIATLY!" Then it stopped.

"What does he want now?" Sibble said.

"We will be night now." Cilea said saddly.

Sibble looked at her and her eyes widened and she rushed her sister with her to the office.

"CROSS!" Sibble said opening the doors without knocking and hands...her eyes flashing golden. "You'd better not be changing us to the Night Class!" Sibble yelled as Cilea closed the doorbehind her as she came in.

Sibble please calm down." Cross said with has hands pressed together. "Your teachers are concerend and I am too. I let her in the Day Class but your attitude is growing bad I'm sorry you will start tonite and your stuff has already beenmoved. He saddly said. "That's all Yuki and Zero are going to escort you."

Sibble walked out to see Yuki and Zero waiting for them.

"We are here..." Yuki stopped as Sibble passed her by with no word.

"She is angery. Sibby will be back for class. Where is our room?" Cilea asked coming out.

"Oh...Um ok comme on." Yuki said.

When Yuki, Zero, and CIlea got o the doors of the Night Class Kaname was waiting for them.

"Hello Kaname-san. you remember Cilea right?" Yuki greeted.

"Yes. Where is the second transfer?" He asked.

"She'll be back later." Yuki said as Cilea walked up to Kaname.

"She's just angery, she'll be back." Cilea said smiling.

"Alright. This way Miss Cilea." Kaname said moving aside. "I'll take of her and Miss Sibble."

"Thank you Kaname-san." Yuki said.

Kaname closed the door and him Cilea wasled into where the staircase was. All of the Nighg Class was staring at her.

"Everyone this is miss Cilea Kurasaki she os our new transfer student. There is another but she will come later. Please make them feel at home." Kaname finished.

Cilea looked around at everyone gathered and at the fact that theu were looking at her like she was walking meal. "Ahem. Please everyone stop looking ar me like a meal. Or my sister will kill you. Thank you Kaname-san I know where my room is." Cilea bowed then walked up the stairs. All the Night Class watched and stared at her as she walked away.

Kaname chuckled at this and went to his room, upstairs as well. '_What a strange girl.'_ He thought.

A few hours later at night the Night Class was heading out. Cilea had to walk close to Kaname for her own protection (Sibble still hasn't returned). Cilea stayed hidden from everyone till they got to to the class room.

"Where's the other new girl?" One asked.

"Right here." Sibbl'es voice came as she walked in with her new uniform. " and you don't neeed to know where I am." SIbble walked in to Cilea and sat next to her.

"Sibby you ok?" Cilea asked.

"I'm fine Cilea." Sibble said laying her head down on the desk not caring for class or students.

"Let's go the Ball Sibby!" Cilea smiled happily.

"Why Cilea?" Sibble asked as she and Cilea ignored everyone.

"For fun! Please Sibby!" Cilea pleaded.

"You go by yourself Cilea. Your the only one of us who owns a dress." Sibble said.

"Ok." Cilea said saddly.

During the class Cilea answered questions as Sibble kept her head down. When the bell rung Sibble was the first out Cilea following after smiling.

"Sibby are you angery still?" Cilea asked.

"I've calmed. I promise. I just want to sleep." Sibble said.

"Ok. We have the dame room. I'm so happy." Cilea giggled.

"Yeah I'm happy that your happy." Sibble said.

Sibble and Cilea got to the Dorms first and went their room. when they walked in both saw beautiful red and pink gowns. The red one was Sibble's height, the pink was Cilea's height.

"Wow. Sibby you have a dress now! Please come! Please!" Cilea pleaded.

"Alright. Just let me sleep." Sibble said getting Pj's.

"Sibby can I sleep next to you tonite?" Cilea asked.

"Yes you can." SIbble hopped in bed as Cilea got her pj's on and got in too.

"Thank you Sibby. Night, night." Cilea then fell fast asleep.

"Good-night Cilea." Sibble falls asleep next to her.

Cilea smiled in her sleep the whole night fpr her dream was happy that night next to her sister. Her dream bing that her sister finally smiles happily for herself.

* * *

Me:YAY!

Mis: Shut up.

Me:Never!

Mis:Heh let's play a game called kill the Arenu

Me;Let's not and say we did. Cya guys next chapter! -runs away again-


	5. Chapter 5

Me:Hey guys! Sorry for waiting soooo long before putting up more of the story!

Mis:You should be sorry. Beg for forgivness!

Me: -bows- please forgive me!

Mis: Now bring me lunch.

Me:No way in hell! -runs away-

* * *

**Moonlight Ball**

By the time the girls awoke it was almost time for the Moonlight Ball. Sibble woke up to see Cilea holding two boxes.

"Cilea what do you have there?" Sibble asked getting up.

"I found them on our desks. One's addressed to you and one to me." Cilea said holding them out to Sibble.

"Here let me open it first."Sibble said taking the one addressed to her. When Sibble opened it she saw a beautiful red mask with a gold outline and black diamonds. When Sibble took out the mask a note was under it in very elegant handwriting."It's wonderful! Oh? A note."

_Tonight's ball is a maskquarde use these masks. They are for you and your sister. Have a lovely evening._

Sibble finished as she stared at the mask as it glimmered in the lamp light.

"Sibby can I open mine?" Cilea asked looking at her box.

"Yes you may open yours." Sibble said.

Cilea opened hers and found a pink mask with gold trim and white diamonds."Sibby it's so cute!"Cilea said smiling and giggling."Oh! The ball is going to start in 30 minutes! We have to get ready!"Cilea said flying into the bathroom with her new dress.

"Calm down Cilea we will get there on time."Sibble said as she got hers and stayed in the room while Cilea dressed in the bathroom Sibble dressed in the room.

"Sibby you should keep your hair down for the ball."Cilea said coming out of the bathroom looking gorgeous.

"Maybe. Here want me to put your hair up in the braid you like?"Sibble asked smiling at her sister.

"Yes!"Cilea beamed.

"Okay come here."Sibble said. Sibbled brushed out Cilea's hair and then braided it then put it in a bun."There you go, you look great!"

"Thank you Sibby. So you keeping your hair down?"Cilea asked putting her mask on.

"Yes I will keep it down." Sibble said brushing her hair out then putting her mask on."Let's go"Sibble said as she opened the door letting her sister go first then her closing and locking the door and walking to the gym.

When they got there two girls greeted them with masks and handed them white roses."Before the end you must give a rose to a person you want to dance with."Said the left one.

"Each rose is different."Chided the other girl.

"Thank you."Sibble said as she and Cilea walked past them into the gym putting the rose in her hair. Cilea did the same thing.

"Sibby people are staring..."Cilea said staying close to Sibble's side.

"It's because of how we look."Sibble said looking around with just her eyes."Let's get a drink alright?"Sibble said walking with her sister to the refreshment table. She got one for her and one for Cilea.

"Sibby someone is looking at you."Cilea said giggling."He's on your left black suit and black mask with red trim he has a black rose in his breast pocket."Cilea said giving detail for her sister.

"I see him."Sibble said as she glanced over her shoulder."Cilea you have someone looking at you. He's on your right white suit white and gold mask with a red rose in his breast pocket."Cilea blushed at her and glanced to see and turned more red."Go ahead." Sibble said smiling.

Cilea smiled back and started to walk over to the boy talking and trading roses. She stayed with him talking more.

"You really care for her don't you?" A smooth and silky voice said form behind her.

"Why do you care?" Sibbled asked not looking behind her.

"Just wondering. Miss you look very beautiful. Would you accept my rose?"The voice asked putting the black rose in front of her.

"I'm not a good dancer go pick someone else. I'm sure other girls would like to." Sibble said about to walk away.

"I know, but I want you to dance with me."The voice said.

"You wont leave me alone till I say yes will you."Sibble said sighing.

"Maybe. All I ask is one dance."The voice said.

"Fine at the end."Sibble said taking her white rose out of her hair. She took the black rose and gave him her white rose. As she put the rose in her hair she turned to look at the person but the person was gone.

_Okay freaky_. Sibble thought as she drank the rest of her drink.

After an hour of watching the dancers and her sister the fnal dance was about to start.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is time for the last dance of the evening! Now to everyone who exchanged their flowers please look for that partner now so we may begin the dance! Also who ever is the best dancers will win a prize!" Yelled the announcer.

Sibble looked around for a person with a white rose before she even took a step to go find him the same velvet voice came from behind her.

"So shall we dance now?"The voice said.

"There was no one behind me a few seconds ago."Sibble said.

"Do not worry I'm not going to do anything. All I want is one dance now shall we?"The voice said coming up next to her. He then went in front of her and held his hand out for her. Sibble sighed and grabbed it as the waltz started to play in the background.

Sibble stayed quiet hopping the other would not talk as well but alas she is not that lucky.

"Your not a bad dancer."He said smiling.

"I'm following thats all."Sibble whispered her eyes closed.

"Have you tried to make friends at school?"The man asked.

"Don't want any, and don't need any."Sibble said looking around at everything but him. Just before he could talk again the song stopped and everyone stopped and clapped.

"Okay our judges have picked the winners!"The lights went dim and a spot light came on. The spot light roamed the floor and landed on Sibble and her partner."They are the winners! Now the prize is they from this day till the end of the year are our traditional married couple!"Everyone clapped and smiled at them.

Sibble's eyes widened and she looked at her sister who was about to go to her when she was held still by the boy she had danced with. At that moment she could tell that the boy was a vampire because of how well she couldn't move.

"Now would everyone remove your masks!"As the announcer said it everyone removed their masks and Sibble saw who she danced with and she got angry.

Cilea liked the boy who held her but she cared more for her sister than anything so she slipped from his grasp some how and ran to Sibble but before she got there Sibble ran out kicking her shoes off at the same time.

"Sister! Sibby! Stop it's going to rain soon!"Cilea yelled running after her picking the dress up so it wont get in the way.

Sibble kept running even when she didn't hear her sister's voice anymore. She hated vampires, werewolves, and even herself. Sibble ran in to the town as it started to rain. It was probably around one a.m. when Sibble reached the old fountain in the middle of the town. The rain came down like a waterfall on her as she curled up on the side of the fountain crying her eyes out.

_I hate this! I should have stayed at the orphanage!_

Sibble thought as the rain poured down as thunder and lighting could be heard.

Sibble sat on the fountain her hair soaked, rain mixed with her tears, the dress was ruined, and the rose had fallen on the ground next to her. Though while she was crying she didn't notice was that something was watching her intently like she was a side dish.

_I wanna go home. I hate that school!_

Sibble kept herself curled up her knees to her chest and her arms gripping around her legs as she cried and coughed.

For a long while Sibble stayed curled up till a voice from her left jolted her up."Excuse me me Miss do you know where I can get some food?" Asked a voice.

Sibble jumped up looking over to see the figure the voice belonged too. It looked to be a man but a cloak covered his whole body."I-I-I don't think anything is open Sir. I'm sorry."Sibble stuttered a little as she slowly got up keeping an eye on the man.

"That's to bad oh well you'll have to do for now!" The man jumped at her and as he did Sibbl'e eyes flowed a blood red and the man was stopped in mid air and then burst into dust.

Then her eyes went back to normal she swayed a little and then started to fall fainting in the process. But before she hit the ground Kaname was right there catching her.

"So this is why you were in our class. I'd better get you back before Cross gets mad at me."Kaname said as he picked Sibble up bridal style.

* * *

Me:Well?

Mis:Eh.

Me:Your so mean!

Mis:Deal with it you baby.

Me:I'm not a baby!

Mis:Please everyone review for her so she shuts up.

Me: -crys in a corner- Meany!

Mis:Yes always. See you all at the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Me:Well this is the last Chapter!

Mis:Wow you made it.

Me:Meany!

Mis:Here we go again.

Me: -starts to cry-

Mis:Please read and tell her what you think so she will stop crying thank you.

* * *

** Who is Sibble and Cilea Really?**

It was about two a.m. when Kaname got back to Cross Academy he still held the unconscious Sibble in his arms. Kaname went straight to Cross's office and laid Sibble down on a couch.

"Cross she burst a vampire in to dust. Who is she? Who is her sister?" Kaname asked calmly."I knew they were different, but thy can kill why have you put Sibble in here? She is not a favorite of vampires I can see it on her face her sister has no problems, but Sibble is a wild card why have you put her in the night class were she would rather kill us all then spend class time with us?"

"They at first didn't have powers. After their accident they gained their powers."Cross said as he pulled out their file and handed it to Kaname.

"So thier parents died."Kaname said opening the file to see relatives deceased.

"Yes. Though what Cilea has said is that her and her sister have always had powers they just never wanted to use them. They never had a reason too." Cross said going over to Sibble putting a blanket on her.

"What else can they do?"Kaname asked flipping through the file.

"Let's see move things, read minds, see into the past and future. Though Cilea is the only one who uses them often Sibble does not like to use them at all. Cilea always nudges her sister to use the powers so she can develop them but she sparsely uses them."Cross said going back to sit down.

"How did their parents die it does not say."Kaname asked.

"Werewolves."Cross sighed looking over at Sibble."She saw her parents die in front of her she was to be next on their target and then her sister." Cross explained.

"So that is why she does not like vampires or anything that well goes bump in the night as humans say."Kaname said understanding now.

"Yes though I suspect if she wakes now and sees you she might try to kill you...I'm having Yuuki get Cilea so she can get Sibble to calm down."Cross said.

After a few minutes Cilea rushed in going to Sibble's side still in her dress."Sibby. Sibby you have to wake up now Sibby."Cilea then looked over at Kaname. She got up and stood before him."What happened to my sister?"Cilea asked her eyes turning a light silver.

"She was attacked by a vampire and she made it burst in to dust."Kaname said.

"I think she got scared and used her powers Cilea dear. Can you wake her so we can ask?"Cross asked smiling.

"I can try..."Cilea went back to her sister and sat down and took her hand."Sibby...Sibby you need to wake up you are scaring me."Cilea said holding her sister's hand tightly.

"Hn...?Cil-Cilea? Where..Where am I?"Sibble said getting up and opening her eyes. When she did she saw Kaname, Cross, and Cilea crying."Cilea stop crying I'm ok. Just soaked alright."Sibble said hugging her sister close.

Cilea looked up at her sister and smiled and kissed her cheek."Alright Sibby."Cilea hugged her sister back getting wet.

"Sibble dear please do not run away again. I know you are having trouble adjusting to life her at the school but it will get better I promise please try to adjust as well as you can."Cross said smiling at her.

"I...,"Sibble looked at her sister and then at Cross as she sighed."I will try."Cilea then hugged her real tight.

"So then I should have you changed back to the Day class then."Cross said getting papers out.

"No. The Day class doesn't like us all that well so I think we should stay in the Night class."Sibble said looking at Cilea who nodded.

"Alright then. It's late and you all should be in bed Kaname please carry my daughter back to her room."Cross said looking at Kaname.

"I can walk Cross."Sibble said.

"I'll meet you at the dorm Sibby!"Then Cilea ran out laughing and smiling.

Sibble's eye twitched as she was left with Cross and Kaname...

"But you had fianted! Daddy doesn't want that to happen again!" Cross started to pout.

_Lovely._

"Fine Kaname can carry me."Sibble said irritated.

Kaname smiled and walked over to her picking her up bridal style again. Kaname chuckled to himself as Sibble grumbled all the way to the court yard.

Sibble soon couldn't stand the silence and so she talked."So do you always do what Cross says?"Sibble asked.

"At times."Kaname answered back.

"Oh."Sibble then stared somewhat at Kaname seeing how the moonlight shinned on him making him look very handsome. She stared a little longer till Kaname looked down at her.

"Is something wrong?"He asked smiling.

Sibble blushed and turned to look away."No nothings wrong. Umm...The clouds are gone and the moon looks beautiful."Sibble said about to turn and try to smile at him when she crashed in to Kaname's lips. Sibble tensed and was about to pull away when she felt Kaname hold her closer. She then relaxed feeling that she liked how it felt being so close to him.

Kaname then pulled away leaving Sibble breathless."I'm sorry Miss Kurasaki I over stepped my boundires."Kaname said looking away from her.

Sibble blushed and tapped his shoulder gentaly."Could you put me down for a few minutes please."Sibble asked.

Kaname then absently put Sibble down lightly. Sibble then looked around and saw a place she could stand on to get to Kaname's height. Kaname saw her climb on some steps and went over to her.

"Please becareful Miss Kurasaki don't hurt yourself." Kaname got close to the step she was on and she then leaned and kissed him, but pulled away quickly blushing as red as a apple.

"I think I like you...I've always been in a orphange for girls so I'm not use to guys."Sibble rambled trying to put feelings in to words but was not having any luck.

Kaname smiled at this and picked her up by the waist like she weighed nothing."So that's why you stayed away from the other guys when they approached you."Kaname reasoned.

"Kinda."Sibble blushed."When my parents died I didn't want to talk to anyone but my sister so I never talked to anyone but her."Sibble said looking sad.

"Will you go out with me?"Kaname asked bluntly.

Sibble's eyes went wide she didn't think he would ask after she told him she wasn't good with other people...But he surprised her with the question."There are a lot of other girls who would be better for you."Sibble looked away about to cry.

"I know but I want you."Kaname said looking at her still in his arms."Well what is your answer to my question?"Kaname asked.

Sibble then let the tears out as she smiled."Yes."Was the simple answer she gave him.

Kaname then brought her down and kissed her passionately. He broke the kiss soon so Sibble could get some air.

"I wonder what would Cross say to this."Sibble said blushing.

"What will your sister say?"Kaname said chuckling.

"She knows believe me she always knows."Sibble said laughing.

"She is very nice when she is not angry."Kaname said smiling at her.

"Yes she is."Sibble smiled back.

"It's time I get you back to the dorm or your sister will hunt me down."Kaname said holding his hand out to Sibble.

"Can you keep carying me?"Sibble asked blushing.

"Of course Beloved."Kaname said already giving her a nickname.

Sibble blushed at that and Kaname just smiled and picked her up grinning as she flung her arms around his neck surprised.

They got back to the dorm and Sibble knowing Cilea was asleep didn't want to wake her. Cilea was a light sleeper so the smallest sound would wake her so Kaname offered her to sleep in his room. She took the offer and slipped in to one of Kaname's pajama's and went to sleep and the whole night Kaname watched her sleeping form smiling.

* * *

_**THE END**_

Me:Ok that's the end.

MisFinally I can rest.

Me:BUT! If you would like me to do more please leave a review or mail me and I will do more.

Mis: -sigh- Leave a comment for her.

Me:Talk to you all later!


	7. To all

Hey everyone! Since so many people like this fanfic I have made a sequeal if anyone wish to read it. It's New Home in Danger! Thank you have a good read! 


End file.
